Realita Kehidupan
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menutup nurani. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berharap bahwa ia akan bebas dari pahitnya profesi yang ia lakukan demi dia yang Hinata sayangi. Rate-M, Hinata benar-benar berbeda. OOC, AU.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC,Rate-M.

**Summary: **Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menutup nurani. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berharap bahwa ia akan terbebas dari pahitnya profesi yang ia lakukan demi dia yang Hinata sayangi.

.

.

Ia menutup nurani ketika pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu mulai menjamah tubuhnya. Ia hiraukan rontaan harga diri yang ia gadaikan demi uang, ketika pria hidung belang itu menggigit bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Ia tulikan telinga dari jeritan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai wanita. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika pria berambut putih panjang itu memasukkan bagian tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh wanita berambut indigo yang kini sepenuhnya berada dalam kekuasaannya secara kasar. Meski begitu ia tidak berhak marah pada pria paruh baya yang menggunakan jasanya, tubuhnya. Ia sudah mereka sewa, ia pasrah diperlakukan seperti apapun asal ia mendapat uang yang ia mau.

Wanita berambut indigo itu menutup tubuh polosnya dengan selembar selimut, meski itu sia-sia karena sudah banyak pria yang melihat dan menjamah tubuhnya. Tapi, ia berharap kemurahan dari kehangatan selimut yang mau memanjakan tubuhnya.

"Ini bayaranmu." Pria paruh baya berambut putih itu melemparkan beberapa lembar uang padanya. "cepat bersihkkan dirimu dan segera pergi dari kamar hotel ini. Tidak lama lagi istriku akan pulang." Si wanita menganggukkan kepala dan mulai memunguti uang yang tercecer itu. "Ketika aku kembali ke mari, kamu harus sudah pergi. Dasar jalang!"

Pria itu menutup pintu hotel dengan keras. Hinata tahu ia jalang, tapi dia rasa pria tidak pantas menghinanya seperti itu. Hei, tidak lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu pria brengsek itu baru selesai menggunakan tubuh Hinata untuk memuaskan nafsu bejatnya! Dia juga jalang!

Tak mau terlarut dalam kemarahan, kehinaan, dan kesedihan Hinata memasuki kamar mandi. Ia harus segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel ini. Ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah besar.

Perih rasanya ketika air dan cairan sabun menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Pantas saja karena ruam-ruam bekas gigitan dan cakaran kuku menodai beberapa bagian tubuh. Benar-benar sial ia malam ini, mendapat klien sadis seperti pria tadi. Pria brengsek yang menggunakan jasanya bukan hanya pria tadi, sih. Ironisnya dari merekalah Hinata mendapat uang dan bisa menyambung hidup.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa dia juga bermain kasar terhadap istrinya?" Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku."

.

Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan terpojok dengan pandangan mereka yang kini ada dalam satu lift dengannya. Tatapan mencemooh dan merendahkan yang menganggapnya seakan sampah yang begitu menjijikkan. Beberapa perempuan memandangnya dengan sinis dan mereka seakan mau mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Mereka sudah pasti menebak apa profesi Hinata dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Pakaian ketat dan seksi dan cukup gagal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari pandangan orang-orang dan dari dinginnya angin di malam hari.

Hinata menundukkan kepala, tidak tahan mendapat tatapan hinaan semacam itu. Meski ia tahu kalau tubuh dan jiwanya memang kotor dan hina. Setidaknya perlakukan ia seperti orang lain pada umunya.

Oke. Ia memang berbeda dari mereka. Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin mendapat tatapan kehangatan dari orang-orang itu. Harapan yang terlalu tinggi untuk ia dan mereka-mereka yang berprofesi sama sepertinya. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

Ketika ia menyusuri trotoar jalan untuk pulang, hal serupa juga ia dapatkan dari beberapa orang yang ia temui. Ada yang terang-terangan meludah di depannya dengan tatapan menusuk dan menghina. Bahkan, ada pria yang mengajaknya kencan. Tubuhnya lelah, ia ingin istirahat. Jiwanya lelah, ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk menumbuhkan semangat hidup yang baru untuk keesokan harinya. Dengan halus ia menolak ajakan pria yang ia temui di jalan tadi, dan berjanji bertemu untuk keesokan harinya di tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Wanita berambut indigo panjang itu akhirnya bisa melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya setelah pria tadi mengambil kesempatan meremas dada Hinata. Sesak, tapi Hinata mencoba tetap tersenyum. Mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, begitu beberapa kali, Hinata merasa perasaannya sedikit lega.

Merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang agak berantakan karena angin malam, Hinata menghampiri penjual makanan dan membeli dua bungkus nasi. Ketika mendapat apa yang dia mau, Hinata tersenyum hangat memandang dua nasi bungkus di tangannya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju rumah. Surganya.

.

Hinata memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci pintu rumah kontrakannya, membuka daun pintu dengan pelan-pelan. Ketika dia sudah di dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu, suara yang amat dia rindukan menyapanya…

"Ibu sudah pulang…" Di depannya berdiri anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun, rambut coklatnya acak-acakan pertanda anak itu baru bangun dari tidurnya. Anak itu tersenyum kecil, sebentar kemudian mengucek kedua matanya yang masih sulit untuk diajak memandang sang ibu. Tentu si anak tidak mengetahui pekerjaan ibunya. Cukup si anak tahu dan mengerti bahwa ibu yang mendekapnya penuh kasih ini adalah ibu terbaik untuknya.

Hinata menunduk dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat, "maaf ibu jadi membangunkan kamu," dengan penuh kasih saying Hinata mengusap helaian rambut anak lelakinya. "Kamu belum makan kan? Ayo, kita makan dulu."

Membimbing si anak, Hinata tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Akhirnya ia tiba di rumahnya, surganya. Tempat di mana sumber semangatnya berada. Tempat di mana pusat hidupnya berada. Karena sosok kecil di depannya inilah –yang kini makan dengan lahapnya—Hinata mampu menel;an semua kepahitan, meski ia sadar kalau jalan yang ia tempuh salah. Sangat salah. Hinata berharap ia akan mampu keluar dari lubang hitam yang kini membelenggunya, demi putra tercintanya.

.

.

END

.

.

Err… jujur aja saya beneran ga tega Hinata berprofesi seperti itu. Tapi mau make karakter cewek lain entar malah dituduh ngebash. Jadi ya ditega-tegain deh #peluk Hinata erat2. Cum abaca ulang sekali doang –biasanya malah ga—jadi maaf kalo aneh. Ga tega #pundung.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic berjudul Kakashi karya Patto-san. Membaca fic ini lagi sambil ngeliat berita di tipi tentang anak SMP yang jadi #sensor#, tiba-tiba muncullah ide ini. Karena hal itu menurut saya merupakan tragedy social dan tragedy kemanusiaan.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
